


Popping the Question

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So. When are you gonna pop the question?"</p><p>Castiel choked on his coffee. He glanced over at where Dean’s teenage daughter, Emma, stood leaning against the wall of the kitchen, arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping the Question

"So. When are you gonna pop the question?"

Castiel choked on his coffee. He glanced over at where Dean’s teenage daughter, Emma, stood leaning against the wall of the kitchen, arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow. 

"Well? You’ve been dating Dad for what, six years now? Plus? Come on. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it."

Castiel swallowed and his eyes darted around. “Emma, I don’t think this is the place—”

"He’s in the garage with his  _car_. He won’t be back for a while.” Emma sat herself in the chair across from him and propped her head up on her elbows. Blond hair fanned across her face, and she tossed her head to get it out of her eyes. 

"Emma, I…"

"Cas," Emma cut him off. "He loves you. You know that, right? Like, he  _loves_  you loves you. You’re it for him.”

Castiel stared at his fingers wrapped around the mug. “I can only hope you’re right.”

"I know I am. He’s so much happier since he met you. Trust me." Emma bit her lip. "And, well, I mean…I wouldn’t mind you guys making it official. Just so you know. I give you my blessing if that means anything."

Castiel raised his eyes to meet Emma’s. “That means a lot.” He reached across the table to grip her hand. “Thank you,” he said around a lump in his throat. 

Emma shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. “I just want you guys to be happy.” A smirk reminiscent of her father stretched across her face. “That, and I want to help with the proposal. You need to make it  _good_ so Dad will cry.” 

"You want to make your dad cry?"

"Uh, hells yeah I do. Actually, you probably don’t even need to do a big proposal to make him cry. You and me both know he’s a giant sap."

Castiel snorted. “Yes, as much as he tries to avoid chick flick moments, he has them quite often, doesn’t he?”

"Hey, you guys talking bout me?" Dean entered the kitchen rubbing his hands on a rag. He narrowed his eyes at them. "Conspiring against me?"

"Of course," Castiel said, at the same time Emma said, "Always."

Dean rolled his eyes. “You two will be the death of me.” 

Emma grinned wickedly as Castiel excused himself to the restroom. 

Dean poured himself a cup of Joe and sat next to his daughter, yawning widely. 

"What’s up, kiddo? You got plans today?"

Emma side-eyed him. “Why?”

"Whoa, don’t get all defensive. I’m just saying…the place could use some vacuuming."

"I’ve got homework! Why can’t you do it?"

"Because you live in this house and we’ve all got our own chores to do."

Emma pouted. “I don’t see  _Cas_ pitching in.”

"What’re you talking about? The bathroom’s squeaky clean thanks to him. And don’t you get started on that. He lives here, too, and he pulls his weight—"

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Emma and Dean turning to stare at Castiel, who stood at the kitchen entrance with his hands behind his back. He smiled at them both and stepped forward, shooting a quick wink to Emma as he sank to one knee. 

"Uh, Cas, what’re you—?" Dean started, but stopped, his mouth gaping, when Castiel presented his hands, one of which was holding a ring box. Castiel popped it open and held it out to Dean, who went completely still. 

"Dean," Castiel said, and they locked gazes. "These past six years have been the best of my life. You are…so much more than I ever could’ve hoped for. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know, and I love you so, so much. You and your daughter." Castiel shared a smile with Emma, who covered her mouth to stop from squealing.

"You’ve taught me so much," Castiel continued. "I am who I am because of you, and I’m eternally grateful for that. I want to be by your side always." He paused to inhale a shaky breath. "Dean Winchester, will you do me the honor of being my husband? Will you marry me?"

There was silence for a moment before Dean let out a sob. 

"Yes. God, yes, of course." He threw himself at Castiel and they hugged for a long time, rocking back and forth. When they pulled apart, Dean sniffled and glared accusingly at Emma.

"Is this what you two were talking about?"

Emma’s eyes were teary as she nodded. “Yep.” She glanced at Castiel. “Wow, you don’t waste any time do you?”

"I couldn’t. Not after you gave me your blessing."

Dean’s breath hitched at a fresh sob. He reached for his daughter and tugged her into a tight embrace. 

"It’s about time," Emma said when Dean finally let her go. "If I knew Cas was waiting for me to say something, I would’ve told him to go ahead  _years_  ago.”

Dean wiped tears from his eyes as he stared between the two of them. 

"You both really are the worst."

Castiel nodded and grinned at Emma. “You’re welcome for making him cry.”

"Told ya," she said. "Oh, and by the way, I am  _so_  helping you plan this wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on tumblr for the #DestiAww tag.


End file.
